wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project Leafcutter
a series of reports documenting hivewing experimentation on kidnapped leafwing dragonets... and the eventual deadly outcome. not a scienceborn project. ---- This file contains dark themes, drug administration, gore, violence, grotesque descriptions, and cannibalism (in the context of science). If you are adverse to one or more of these themes, I suggest you skip this fanfiction. PROLOGUE - EXPEDITION It is a well-known fact among the highest scientists of Mantis Hive that LeafWings were never completely killed off, and that stragglers of the plant-like tribe still hang onto survival in the remaining pockets of Pantalan forest; most notably, the foreboding Poison Jungle. Locating the subject eggs was simple, but getting them out would be difficult due to several factors. The expedition left early in the morning, before the sun had risen, to avoid suspicion from the other residents of Mantis Hive. Those sent were primarily scientists and HiveWing soldiers equipped with sedative venom in their teeth, claws, tail or talon stingers. Entrance to the jungle did not come easily; the few LeafWing lookouts that were encountered fought fiercely until the expedition's guards were able to disable them. Due to the LeafWings' lack of a central hatchery, whenever a nest was encountered, the eggs were collected and placed in heated containers for transport back to the Hive. In total, the expedition lasted four days, seven hours, and nine minutes. Seventeen eggs were discovered, but six were damaged or killed during the collection and return trip, three were unfertilized, and one was smashed by its own mother before it came into the project's custody. The remaining eight eggs are due to hatch in two weeks. Wish us luck. ... LOG 1/5 | YEAR 1, DAY 1 - HATCHING They hatched today. Seven of the eight eggs expected to hatch made it. When the last egg was dissected by a group of scientists, the embryo inside had been dead and rotting for several days. I suppose that explains the smell in the hatchery, but it's still quite a disappointment to have lost a subject before any research could be made. The first eggs to hatch were green; one dark, rich, and glossy, with scales like waxy jungle leaves; the other bright and soft, like the first shoots of grass in spring. The third was a deep mahogany, with lush pine-green speckles. The next two were twin-like, despite being from different eggs; both were summer green and splashed with bark brown. The final subject was a pale, pale color, and frighteningly thin. It likely won't make the night. Each was numbered in the order that they had hatched; 01, 02, 03, and so on. They aren't real dragons; they don't need real names. They aren't like us. ... LOG 1/5 | YEAR 1, DAY 2 - UNTITLED The pale green hatchling died last night. Its body was removed from the hatchery cell and placed in storage for use in later experiments. ... LOG 1/5 | YEAR 1, DAY 9 - FIRST EXPERIMENT To test the subjects, we left the body inside of the hatchery for a day. At first, the subjects ignored the corpse aside from a few curious sniffs and pokes; they didn't know what the first test would require... During the time that the subjects were usually fed, no scientists arrived with meat. The subjects, though confused, did not seem too bothered. This pattern was continued for a talonful of days, until the growing subjects grew hungry enough to investigate the other LeafWing's remains. Note: After the failure and subsequent cancellation of Project Leafcutter, these files were moved to Wasp Hive's private archive. They are not to be viewed by the public due to containing confidential material. Category:Content (Gøssamer) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Mature Content